


alas dose.

by iamwooing (sungwoontrash)



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tagalog, opm
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungwoontrash/pseuds/iamwooing
Summary: hatinggabi na naman. ang tiyak na oras kung kailan hindi kailangan magpanggap, kung kailan hindi kailangang itago ang nararamdaman.





	alas dose.

**Author's Note:**

> alas dose by agsunta.

_ isang mahinang katok ang narinig ni woong sa pintuan ng kanyang kwarto pagpatak ng alas dose. hindi na niya kailangan tanungin kung sino ang nasa labas. alam na alam na niya kung sino ang kumakatok tuwing hatinggabi. _

_ marahang bumukas ang pintuan at niluwa si woojin, may hawak-hawak na isang plastic na puno ng chichirya at ang kanyang paboritong unan, “chichirya na naman?” tanong niya rito. _

_ napatawa ng mahina si woojin habang sinalampak niya ang katawan sa maliit na kama ng binata, “wala na akong mabili sa 7-eleven. alangan naman magdala ako ng sisig dito?” natatawa nitong tanong. _

_ napailing nalang si woong sa kanya at inabot ang plastic na puno ng mga paborito nilang chichirya. agad kinuha ni woong ang malaking cheezy at nilapit sa bibig upang ito ay kagatin. makalipas ang ilang segundo ay agad itong inagaw ni woojin at walang pasabi na binuksan ang chichirya para sa kanya. _

_ napangiti si woong ng iabot sa kanya ng binata ang bukas na chichirya. humiga sa tabi niya si woojin habang yakap-yakap ang paboritong unan, “anong gagawin natin ngayon?” tanong ni woong sa kanya. _

_ nagkibit-balikat si woojin habang nakatingin sa kanya, “ewan? higa lang siguro tapos usap,” sagot nito sa kanya, “o kaya tulog nalang tayo tapos alis nalang ako bago mag-alasais.” _

_ tumango na lamang si woong sa kanya at humiga na rin sa tabi niya. nilapat ni woojin ang kanyang mga braso para may patungan ang ulo ng binata, “anong oras pasok mo mamaya?” _

_ “7,” sagot ni woong. kumunot ang noo ni woojin sa kanya at marahil alam na niyang mapupuyat na naman ang binata dahil sa kanya, “oh, alam ko na yang tingin na yan.” _

_ “balik na ako sa kwarto ko. matulog ka nalang,” saad ni woojin ngunit hinarangan siya ni woong gamit ang kanyang maiikling braso, “mamaya antukin ka sa klase mo.” _

_ “ayos lang yun,” natatawang sagot ni woong sa kanya, “dito ka lang,” dagdag pa niya. nilingon niya si woojin na walang imik, “tuwing alas dose na nga lang tayo nagkikita eh, aalis ka pa?” _

_ napabuntong-hininga nalang si woojin at marahang tumango. dahan-dahan niyang nilapat ang kamay sa ulo ng binata at sinuklay ang buhok gamit ang kanyang daliri, “sana lagi nalang alas dose no?” biglang tanong niya. _

_ tahimik lang na nakinig sa kanya ang binata. isang buntong hininga ulit ang lumabas mula sa bibig niya, “alas dose kung saan hindi natin kailangan magpanggap. magpanggap na ibang tao. magpanggap na hindi tayo ganito.” _

_ napatigil si woong sa pagkagat niya sa chichirya na kinakain niya. nilingon niya si woojin na saktong nakatingin na rin sa kanya. sa ilang segundong nakalipas, mga mata lamang nila ang nag-usap, “woojin, pag-uusapan na naman ba natin to?” _

_ isang mapait na ngiti ang ibinigay ni woojin sa kanya, “hindi ka ba napapagod?” biglang tanong sa kanya ni woojin, “kailangan natin magtago. kailangan natin manatili sa loob ng kwarto na to. para ano? para walang maka-alam. para walang makakita. para walang magtaka. para walang manghusga.” _

_ mapapait. mapapait na salita ang lumabas sa mga bibig ni woojin. hindi na natiis ni woong kaya’t bumangon na siya sa pagkakahiga at nanatiling nakatalikod sa binata, “akala ko ba wala tayong pakialam? napag-usapan na natin to, diba?” _

_ “pero ano, woong? hanggang kailan tayo magtatago sa kwartong to?” nag-igting na ang mga bagang ni woong ng marinig niya ang tanong ni woojin. humigpit ang hawak niya sa balat ng chichirya habang pinipigilan niya ang pagpatak ng mga luha. _

_ agad na lumapit si woojin ng makita niya ang mabilis na paggalaw ng mga balikat ni woong, kasabay ng pagrinig niya sa mahihinang hikbi nito, “woong,” mahina niyang bulong. ngunit lalo lamang lumakas ang pag-iyak nito ng ibalot niya ang kanyang maiinit na kamay sa bewang ng binata, “sana naman maintindihan mo ako. hindi naman pwedeng habang buhay tayong ganito.” _

_ “ano...” nahihirapang magsalita si woong dahil sa pag-iyak nito, “anong gusto mong sabihin, woojin? ayaw mo na? ayaw mo na ng ganito? sabihin mo nalang sa akin ng diretso.” _

_ “woong, hindi,” mabilis na sagot ni woojin sa kanya. hinigpitan niya ang yakap sa binata ngunit nagpupumiglas ito at pinipilit alisin ang mga kamay niyang nakabalok sa kanya, “woong naman, makinig ka sa akin.” _

_ “lumabas ka na,” marahang saad ni woong. hindi gumalaw si woojin sa kanyang kinauupuan kaya’t inulit muli ni woong ang mga sinabi niya, “lumabas ka na, woojin. please, kung ayaw mo na lumabas ka nalang.” _

_ mahinang mga hikbi ang nilabas ni woojin sa halip na salita. naramdaman ni woong ang maiinit na patak ng luha ng binata sa kanyang balikat. ang dating mahihigpit na yakap ay unti-unti ng pumiglas sa pagkakahawak sa kanya. wala pang ilang segundo ay marahan ng tumayo si woojin. _

_ hindi inaasahan ni woong na totohanin lahat ni woojin. kaya’t ng makita niya ang likuran ng binata papalapit sa pintuan, lalo lang niya itong tinulak palayo gamit ang mga salita, “kapag lumabas ka na sa pintuan na yan,” panimula niya, “para ka na ring umalis sa buhay ko.” _

_ at ang akala niyang magiging dahilan ng pagtigil ni woojin, ay siya pa palang mas lalong magtutulak sa kanya pala lumabas ng tuluyan sa kwarto ni woong. nagising na lamang sa katotohanan si woong ng marinig na niya ang pagsara ng pintuan ng kanyang kwarto. _

_ ilang araw. _

_ ilang linggo.  _

_ hanggang sa umabot na ng isang buwan.  _

_ araw-araw niyang hinintay ang isang katok na nakasanayan na niyang marinig tuwing hatinggabi. ngunit wala na siyang naririnig. _

_ ni minsan ay hindi na muling bumalik si woojin sa kwarto niya. ni minsan ay hindi na muli silang nag-usap. bagamat nagkikita sa dorm kung saan sila parehong nakatira, ni minsan ay hindi na siya muling nilingon ng binata. _

_ tinotoo lahat ni woojin ang sinabi niya noon. kaya’t narito sila ngayon, magkaharap sa hapag-kainan, na para bang walang namagitan sa kanila noon, na para bang wala silang nararamdaman sa isa’t isa noon. _

_ habang kasabay na kumakain ang ilan sa mga kaibigan, nilingon ni woong ang binatang tahimik na kumakain ng hapunan sa kanyang harapan. baka nga napagod na si woojin sa kanilang dalawa. _

_ napagod itago ang tunay na sila. ang tunay na sila na hindi kayang ipakita sa iba, na hindi kayang sabihin sa mga kaibigan nila. ang mga totoong pagkatao na pilit itinago sa loob ng kwarto sa takot na baka mahusgahan sila. sa takot na baka hindi sila matanggap sa oras na malaman na may gusto sila sa isa’t isa. sa kaibigan. sa parehong kasarian. _

_ siguro napagod na nga si woojin sa kanilang dalawa kaya’t ngayon ay nakatingin si woong sa orasan na nakasabit sa dingding ng kwarto niya. sampung minuto na lamang ay mag-aalas dose na. habang pinapanuod ang pag-ikot ng kamay ng orasan, ay siya ding pagkabog ng dibdib niya. _

_ sampung minuto.  _

_ limang minuto. _

_ isang minuto. _

_ sampung segundo. _

_ tatlong segundo. _

_ isang segundo. _

_ wala. _

_ walang katok. _

_ wala na muling kumakatok sa pintuan ng kwarto niya pagsapit ng alas dose. _

_ kaya’t ang dating madaling araw kung kailan gising na gising ang diwa, ngayon ay mahimbing ng tulog habang yakap-yakap ang paboritong unan ng binata. _

_ pagkat wala na si woojin... _

_ ...wala na ang bumubuo ng hatinggabi niya. _

**Author's Note:**

> kung mayroon kayong mga kanta na nais niyong gawan ko ng maikling kwento 👉 [Curious Cat](http://curiouscat.me/weewoo_)


End file.
